Give Up The Bark & Bite
by SnixChall11
Summary: RPF: Heather and Naya will always be good friends, but what happens when Naya finds her feelings dictating their friendship. Will she sit by as Heather puts her boyfriend before the show, or more importantly herself? Or will she give up the bark and bite?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the person's mentioned in this story, nor does this story represent real happenings or feelings. This piece of work is purely fiction and does not reflect on the person's spoken about.

Give Up The Bark & Bite.

Chapter 1.

Things had been strained of late. In fact, if Naya was being perfectly honest, she could no longer differentiate between comfortable and awkward. If she was going to over-analyze her current predicament like she often did, she would begin by saying it had all started at the inception of season three. Heather wasn't happy, or rather her ridiculous excuse for a boyfriend Taylor wasn't happy. When she had first met the mysterious boy that had stolen Heather's heart, she immediately disliked him. Why? Naya couldn't really explain in words that didn't seem drowned in hatefulness and resentment. Maybe it was the fact that he dictated Heather's happiness or maybe it was the simplicity that she was with him, and not somebody else.

She was currently sitting in her trailer, which was an absolute bombsite and reading an old issue of Women's Health Magazine. Heather had bounced into her trailer one day, a copy under her arm and a smile beaming upon her face. Of course Naya had only taking particular interest in the girl and her smile, discarding the Magazine and allowing for mess to clutter it from sight. Now however, she had been attempting to clean when she came across it. The interview Heather had done seemed fun. That was until Naya read one tiny sentence that made her heart knot and sick gather at the top of her throat. She felt like her sofa had been pulled out from under her and she was now falling from a hundred story building. If things were awkward now, they were soon to be ice cold, Naya thought as she literally threw the magazine across the trailer and watched in horror as her door opened, Dianna standing in the threshold.

"Whoa, angry girl" she immediately sensed Naya's hostility as she let out a chuckle and folded her arms in a childish manner. "What's up?" she saw the blond tentatively ask.

"Nothing, there was a spider and I freaked out" Naya lied. Dianna could tell that her friend was being less than honest but she didn't question it, rather decided to pick up the Magazine. Upon seeing which issue it was, it all immediately clicked

"Heavy huh?" she commented, Naya shaking her head.

"It's borderline ridiculous," she admitted "how much is he willing for her to give up before he finally see's that he's the problem?" it was a fair question. One that had been widely debated by the entire Glee cast.

"Look I don't know Nay," Dianna shrugged and sat herself down next to Naya "all I can say is don't take it to heart, Heather wouldn't have been saying that to deliberately hurt any of us." Deep down she knew the blonde was right, but a part of her just wanted a reason to finally be angry at Heather.

"She may not have meant to, but she sure as hell hurt me" Naya stood up and walked over to her miniature kitchen, putting on the kettle and beginning to fix herself a cup of tea.

"Sit down idiot" she felt Dianna leading her back to the sofa before she'd even realized the petite blonde had moved.

"I just need to keep myself busy Di, I'm so angry" a soothing hand rubbed the small of her back before she was forced to take a seat.

"I know Nay, but seriously, you make terrible tea when you're angry" Naya frowned.

"I do what?" she spoke with a tone of confusion and surprise.

"Remember after our fight scene? And you said you'd make us some tea to calm down the nerves, but you were still angry that I'd actually thrown you into the lockers" she did recall this moment in time.

"But you said thank you for the tea and drank it?" Naya waited for Dianna's response.

"Yeah, well, lets just say there was a reason why that plant beside the coffee table died a week later" Naya rolled her eyes and grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it to her chest.

"I just don't know anymore" she sighed, her eyes heavy as she listened to the sounds of Dianna bustling around.

Dianna had witnessed first hand the emotional toll that Heather had taken on Naya. Don't get her wrong, the girl was strong but Heather had been slowly chipping away at her defenses until there was literally nothing left to do or say. They were at a standstill, neither particularly knowing what to do or how to act. Naya hadn't out-rightly given Heather an ultimatum, but in the way she had been treating her lately, it was more or less contextualized. A choice had to be made and unfortunately, Dianna didn't see that choice working in Naya's, nor the Glee cast's favor.

"Here's your tea" she spoke softly, breaking Naya from the light slumber she had fallen into. She was exhausted, and hardly wanted her cup of tea anymore, but still she took it from Dianna's hands and had a sip.

"Thank you" she mumbled, before placing it on the coffee table and staring off vacantly.

"When's your next scene scheduled?" Dianna wondered, thinking back over the timetable they'd been given at the beginning of the week. There was no group numbers on today so she was wondering why Naya was even here.

"I'm just waiting for Chris and Darren to wrap up, but apparently their taking a while because Chris keeps making weird faces during his number" Dianna laughed at her friends blunt tone.

"Nice, where'd you hear that one from?" she wondered, the joke far to good not to give credit where credit's due.

"Lea" she responded, grabbing Dianna's hand and pulling her down onto the sofa.

"What's up buttercup?" she vaguely heard Dianna say but she didn't care. Naya just proceeded to position her where she wanted her and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. "Tired hey?" Naya felt a small hand running delicate patterns upon her forearms.

"Mhmm" she didn't feel the need to verbalize her answer. It was obvious, was it not?

"I think the boys were planning some kind of drinks and poker night on Thursday, do you wanna maybe come?" Naya considered it for a moment. Considered the offer, considered the company and definitely considered the drinks part of the invite, but she thought she'd have to pass. Chord was back on set these days, and Mark was still acting kind of weird. Actually, they were both acting weird, it was beginning to make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already felt. She was fed up with the set of Glee at the moment, not to mention Matt Morrison was being an absolute wanker of late. She could hardly deal with his constant mood swings. "You there Nay?" Dianna asked, squeezing the girls bicep.

"Uh yeah, and I think I'll pass" she spoke while her eyes were still kept closed.

"Hey, it might be fun Nay? Come on, you hardly ever come to any of these nights anymore, one of them will eventually do you some good" she coaxed her friend. Dianna knew how to play her, after all they'd bonded over the first season of Glee. With their characters always in close vicinity of one another, it was easy to communicate and become close friends.

"Alright, whatever," she groaned, repositioning herself on the sofa so her head was now in Dianna's lap "now will you let me get some sleep?"

"Sure" the blonde replied sarcasitcally, pulling out her phone and beginning to tweet.

It wasn't long until Dianna herself curled up on the couch, being mindful of Naya before falling to sleep. When she was shaken awake an hour later, it felt as though only a minutes had elapsed. She opened her eyes slowly, Amber and Kevin standing over her. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light before she realized that they weren't the only people in the trailer, Ryan Murphy was standing in the threshold of the door. Shit. Dianna quickly glanced to the sleeping Naya still in her lap and carefully awoke her. She groaned and snuggled closer into her but the blonde refused to let her go back to sleep. Finally Naya sat up, unhappy and not realizing she had an audience when she turned on Dianna and glared in her direction.

"What the hell?" she questioned, angry and evidently still tired.

"My words exactly" Ryan made his presence known as he moved inside the trailer, scaring the living hell out of Naya. She looked from Dianna to Amber and Kevin, before letting her eyes fall upon Ryan. Shit! What was the time? "You were supposed to be on set almost forty five minutes ago" he told her, glancing down at his watch.

"I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep" that was the biggest understatement of the year, and it was coming from her own mouth Naya thought. Why pretend she wasn't tired when clearly she was to damned exhausted to keep her eyes open, even now during this potentially job threatening exchange?

"It's not good enough Naya, half the cast has been waiting for you to arrive, we had to send Amber and Kevin looking for you when nobody could reach you on your cell" she rolled her eyes as soon as he mentioned her mobile.

"Yeah, it kind of died of battery this morning" she admitted sheepishly, scratching her head of black hair.

"Well come on then, what are you waiting for? Get over to the set now!" he shouted, his irritation getting the better of him. In fact, Naya was surprised he hadn't raised his voice earlier.

She reached for her cheerio's jacket and raced from her trailer as soon as was humanly possible. Amber and Kevin stood by, sharing a unison look of confusion before looking to Dianna. She just shrugged, got off the sofa and tip toed out of Naya's crowded trailer. There was no way in hell she was going to let herself get into trouble for something she was not responsible for. She could hardly leave Naya when she had gone to sleep in her lap. Naya however, was rushing between buildings and warehouses before reaching her destination. She slowed to walk, knowing perfectly well that no filming would begin until Ryan had arrived on set, but even then she needed the extra time to compose herself before entering the set. Behind that door would no doubt be Heather, standing there, incredibly strong hands on those perfect goddamn hips. Naya couldn't do it. She wasn't equipped to lie, nor was she to pretend, they were both traits she hated in other but now embodied regarding Heather. In retrospect, she had slowly began to hate herself, and it was all the blonde dancers fault.

Gathering her breath and clenching her fists, trying to muster every ounce of strength she had hidden within her small and fragile body, she clasped the door handle and twisted it. Light flooded onto set as she stepped through the threshold, hearing the familiar sounds of her cast mates chatting about nothing in particular. Three sets of eyes found her upon entering. Lea's, who was searching for something that Naya wasn't sure she held. Cory's, who seemed bemused but somehow apologetic, for what she didn't know but figured she soon would and Heather's. Heather's eyes contained a brightness that was unfounded, especially considering she hadn't exactly checked her appearance before leaving the trailer. Either way, those eyes made her feel slightly nervous as she approached. Heather had stood up from where she'd been sitting, greeting Naya's arrival but before she could hug her like she usually did, Lea imposed herself between the two of them and hugged Naya, whispering something in her ear.

"I love you Nay" she closed her eyes and swallowed hard, knowing that Dianna had thought ahead of time. The small brunette squeezed her tightly before pulling away.

"Alright!" Ryan's voice boomed across the stage as all eyes fell on him "showtime, Naya get on stage" he ordered, Naya using all her strength not to blatantly roll her eyes. She hadn't even rehearsed her lines "Cory, do you wanna follow her?" he did exactly as Ryan had suggested.

"You okay?" he asked under his breath as Naya bit her lip.

"Depends, how well do you know this shot sequence?" Cory gave her a perplexed look before his eyes widened in alarm.

"You don't know your lines, do you?" Naya looked at her co-star and gave a quick shake of her head "we're dead" he quickly announced. Alarm bells rang out in her head as she stared at Cory. This was not good.

"Let's take it from the top" he directed, Naya looking to Cory and Cory looking to Naya. "Action!" was shouted and before either of them could breath a single word, Naya burst out into laughter at their ridiculous predicament. "Cut! Jesus Christ Naya, get it together, this is a professional space!" he shouted angrily as she wheezed for air. Her arse was about three millimeters away from getting kicked off of Glee and for the life of her, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Uh Ryan, the reason Naya's laughing is I kinda don't know my lines..." Cory trailed off, Lea looking at her co-star in surprise. That wasn't the case, she thought back to when they'd been practicing. He knew them perfectly.

"You're kidding, right?" Ryan made his way over to the stage, Naya now coughing in hysterics in the background.

"Well, no?" Cory wasn't sure how to answer, so he resorted to his dorky charm.

"This has got to be some goddamn joke!" Ryan seethed in frustration "go and get Amber, Kevin, Jenna and Harry would you? And quit wasting my time!" Cory quickly fumbled for Naya's hand, grabbing her arm instead and pulling her from the stage and out of the warehouse.

"Would you stop laughing?" Cory turned to Naya, who was still chuckling. She looked up at her co-stars serious face and couldn't help what happened next; more laughter.

"I'm sorry" she tried to calm her giggles, apologizing.

"Yeah well, so am I because now not only are we going to be having a late night, but an early morning" he sighed as the two fell into step.

"Thank you Teeny" Naya lifted his arm and draped her own across his chest "I really appreciate what you did."

"That's okay," he immediately responded "we know what Ryan's rants can do on the best of days, you didn't need it today" he stopped walking and pulled her into a hug.

"God, you're so tall!" she exclaimed, laughing a little as she kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, smiling.

"You're particularly affectionate today" he observed as she shrugged.

"It happens," she replied giddily "I'll go and get P and Bee" Cory nodded and wandered off in search of Harry and Jenna.

It was only a shot in the dark guess that Amber and Kevin were still in her trailer. They had a habit of making themselves at home when she wasn't there. This was probably, in huge part, to the fact that Kevin was a neat freak and Amber was the exact opposite. Neither would hang out in the others, and well, Naya's was the in between. Telling them the whole situation, she received a hearty laugh from both of her cast mates before the three trekked back down to set. Cory was yet to return and Ryan was in heated discussion with Brad, who seemed to be just going through the motions and barely paying attention. Naya smiled at this before wandering over to Lea. She was on her own, which was strange since Heather had been here before she'd left, but she didn't even bother to question the blonde's disappearance. It would just draw unwanted attention to the fact that she was hopelessly confused about everything, especially today.

Naya somewhat listened to what her cast mates where talking about, but wasn't particularly paying close attention. She was still tired and just wanted Cory to return so that they could practice lines. Ryan would have her head if she hadn't learned her lines properly before the next scene was wrapped. Right now, it kind of seemed like Naya could care less. It was one thing to love her job the way that she did, but it was another to work alongside somebody who treated it as though it was merely an option. Stupidly Naya thought she knew how Glee felt, after all it would appear she was somewhat of an option too, but she didn't want that to reflect on her work, or her dedication for that matter. It was a gigantic slap in the face, reading what Heather had spoken to the journalist with such conviction. It almost felt as though everything she had done on the show, and all her character had worked toward meant fat load of nothing.

Naya shook her head and sighed, she needed to stop over analyzing the whole situation. All that article meant was that it confirmed all she had been fearing for a long time now. She had absolutely no chance in hell with Heather Morris.


	2. Chapter 2  Cold

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the person's mentioned in this story, nor does this story represent real happenings or feelings. This piece of work is purely fiction and does not reflect on the person's spoken about.

A/N: Hey Guys, so I realize there probably wasn't a sufficient amount of Heya in the previous chapter to suggest it was going to be a worthwhile story to follow, but as it is my first story, and I know a few have favorited it and done that thing so that they can get updates when I update (still don't fully know how this place works) it would be really great to get some reviews and feedback! Hope you enjoy - Chels.

Chapter 2. Cold

When Cory arrived back at set with Jenna and Harry, Naya praised the lord that their scene would buy her some time. They found a quiet corner, away from the camera's and began to practice the scene. Some of the quips Santana had were admittedly hilarious, but she had to try and keep in character long enough to deliver the line. Cory was doing a fantastic job as well, which motivated her to lift her game, especially since he had taken a hit for the team earlier. Being the perfectionist Naya was, she was quick to learn her lines with the precision needed on camera. They wandered back over to watch the scene being filmed. Lea was still sitting on her own and Naya couldn't help but let her curiosity wander regarding Heather. Where had she gone? Did Lea know? Would the small brunette see right through her if she were to dare even ask?

Naya kept her emotions in check and decided better of it, sitting herself down beside Lea and letting her attention wander to the stage once more. She wasn't particularly listening to the lines being exchanged between Mercedes and the rest of the characters, however it looked dramatic. Naya almost considered nodding off again while they wrapped the scene, but she figured Ryan would not be impressed with her form. It's not like he was impressed with her today anyway, but she would rather not give him more reason than normal to single her out and ride her harder than everyone else.

A startling slam of the door behind them caused all three actors heads to whip around, not to mention Amber's, who was currently in the middle of filming a scene. A slur of curse words proceeded to follow as they cut the scene and Ryan turned to see who had interrupted them. Heather stormed in, her expression less than happy as she made her way to sit down. She seemed unfazed by the greaser that Ryan was shooting her, and Naya couldn't help but let a smirk escape her lips. His look got exactly what it deserved, complete and utter ignorance.

"Next time Heather, slam the door a little harder" he shot at her, Heather glancing at him and frowning. That was unwarranted for, Naya thought but still she didn't say anything.  
>"It can be arranged" the tall blonde dancer spat under her breath. Ryan didn't acknowledge her though, just turned around and assembled the scene again before yelling action. Heather came and sat herself next to Naya, not even bothering to exchange a greeting.<p>

"Hello to you too" Naya couldn't help herself, muttering sarcastically under her breath. Heather's head turned with urgency to face her friend. The two exchanged looks, Naya's of resentment and Heather's laced with confusion.

"Right, so your allowed to be mad at me for god only know's what, and I should just bend over backwards to accommodate you and your needs," Heather whispered hoarsely, Naya's expression falling instantly as the words registered "it doesn't work that way."

"Um, er..." Naya was lost for words, had she been too cold toward Heather? In one instance she was satisfied she had finally gathered the courage to portray her feelings accurately, however in the other instance she didn't want the blonde being mad at her.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you very well," she was taken aback by Heather's nasty behavior. No matter how obvious she had made her unhappiness with the blonde, it didn't warrant this response. "I'm missing out on a dinner with _my_ boyfriend because you couldn't even do the simplest thing and learn your stupid lines -" Heather was cut off.

"Ohhhhh" the realization had finally struck Naya as she let out a loud groan of understanding.

"So if anyone has reason to be angry, its me" Heather finished her sentence, crossing her arms as they received yet another glare from Ryan.

"That's rich," Naya blurted, her anger getting the better of her "I tell you what, if Glee and it's demands are getting a bit too much for you, and it's affecting your relationship then maybe you should just give it up already" it was out before she could stop it. Her words had drawn the attention of both Lea and Cory, who were sitting in stunned silence, watching the exchange with jaws agape. Heather's eyes just stared back at Naya's. The blonde could see the instant remorse she felt regarding what had been said in the heat of the moment, yet it didn't change what the words implied.

"Maybe" was all she could muster as she stood up, taking one last, searing glance in Naya's direction before walking out from where she had come. As quickly as the door had been opened, it was slammed shut again, causing more confusion on set.

"Jesus bloody Christ, what the hell is wrong with you people today?" Ryan flared, Naya sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms in defeat.

She'd really fucked it up this time. More than her brain could fully comprehend at this point in time. Heather had never been as purposefully mean as she had been just then. It was sad to think that a few strategically spoken words and the two of them were now in a huge argument. It never used to be like this, and stupidly Naya felt herself wishing for those times back. When everything had been simple and there was no Taylor this or Taylor disapproves of that looming over every interaction. Naya just shook her head and let it loll back. She had monumentally fucked everything up this time and before she realized her actions and what she was doing, her legs were carrying her out of the warehouse. Naya was running, and with a purpose that her brain had felt the need to explain to her legs and not to her conscious. They lead her right to Heather's trailer and she practically fell through the door, causing Heather to turn around with a look of bewilderment clouding her expression.

"What the -" the blonde wasn't given any time to ask questions before Naya flung herself into Heather's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so friggen, unbelievably sorry" she apologized profusely, seeking the comfort she knew her friend capable of providing. It wasn't long until she felt the blonde reciprocating her actions. Holding her tightly, reassuring Naya of all the feelings she had for Heather and precisely why they felt as right as they did.

"I know" Heather breathed into Naya's neck, sending a noticeable shiver down the smaller brunette's spine.  
>"I'm just so angry, and tired, a little overworked and I kind of miss you" she allowed for her feelings to leave her mouth like word vomit. As much as they seemed stupid in her head, and even less intelligent now as they tumbled out of her mouth, she felt as though a weight was being lifted off of her heavy chest.<p>

"You miss me?" Heather leaned back so her vision wasn't obscured when she looked at Naya "what do you mean silly? We've seen each other every day for weeks now" she observed. Naya just shrugged in her best friends arms, not particularly wanting to explain her irrational thoughts. All she wanted was to bask in the warmth and tenderness that Heather's body offered her own. She couldn't help but think they complimented each other so damn well. It was a shame Heather didn't see it that way.

"I love you Hemo" she closed her eyes upon saying the words, as though they may just cause her heart to break a little more.

"I love you too Nay," Heather replied, her tone revealing just how confused she was with their conversation "but you have to tell me what's going on so we can fix it?" she coaxed, the brunette holding on tighter than before.

"It's nothing" she lied, kicking herself on the inside but reveling on the exterior as Heather pulled her closer than she had been for a long time. Naya could literally hear the blonde's heart beating against her chest. If she was being entirely honest, she had missed the sound and never wanted to go without it again.

"Alright, if you say so..." she trailed off, uncertain of what Naya's response actually meant for them. All she knew was, right now, no matter how much the brunette's words were eating her up inside, she had a duty to perform. To protect and love her best friend as much as Naya unconditionally did Heather.

"We should probably head back to set though" Naya observed, her dreaded words ruining what had initially been a nice moment between the two.

"I know," Heather agreed softly "but can we just, I don't know" she bit her lip nervously.  
>"Hug for a little longer?" Naya finished the blondes sentence, hoping to god that she had correctly guessed.<p>

"Yeah" Heather sighed, her body completely surrendering to the feel that was her best friend.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, silence taking the girls hostage. Naya didn't particularly feel as though words would do her feelings justice, so she just stood in Heathers arms and prayed for this to never end. In reality, however, they knew it was only a matter of time before they were expected back at set, and it was wise not to keep Ryan waiting on a day like today. His patience was running thin and Naya was sort of scared to find out what that meant for her and the rest of the cast members filming a scene with her.

Heather eventually pulled away from her friend and offered a sheepish grin, before grabbing the girls pinky like their characters often did and began to lead her from the trailer. Naya relished feeling the blonde's finger in hers, it was almost as good as having their palms clasped tightly. Either way, she certainly wasn't complaining. It was the closest they had been in a while now, and Naya couldn't help the smile that beamed upon her face. It was an unmistakeable side effect of being in her best friends vicinity. God words could not do justice, nor adequately explain just how much she had missed the simplicity of being in Heathers company. It made her heart swell to twice its size, and beat much faster than any monitor could possibly keep track of. She was literally on top of the world, that was until she re-entered the warehouse to find Lea and Ryan going toe to toe. It had become a common occurrence lately, especially with his unrealistic expectations of how the show should look like.

"There you are!" his head turned to face the girls, a finger pointing at Naya. Oh shit, she thought, gulping as they slowly made their way toward the argument. "Lea, learn to shut your mouth and sit down already. Naya, get the bloody hell on stage, we're doing your scene whether you know your lines or not" well that hardly made any sense, Naya thought sarcastically as she hesitated slightly, regretting having to drop Heathers pinkie. They couldn't film her scene if she hadn't of learned the lines so obviously Ryan was just being a jackass.

"Okay, no pussy footing around guys!" Naya rolled her eyes and Cory offered a small smile as they stood staring at one another "action!"

They traded insults and the camera was moved as to capture both characters facial expressions. Naya delivered her lines perfectly and Cory proceeded to react accordingly to what was being spoken. Soon enough Heather and Lea were joining them on stage, the camera tilting downward to capture the girls clasping hands, or rather lacing fingers intimately like Ryan had instructed. Heather's hand always practically swallowed Naya's, it was so big and strong. Not that Naya minded, she kind of liked the feeling. The camera then captured Cory's arm snaking around Lea's shoulder, a counter to the girls affectionate actions. Another few insults were slung before the scene was cut and wrapped. Naya breathed a sigh of relief, her senses still acutely aware that Heather's hand was still in hers, but she didn't mind as Cory pulled her into a gigantic hug. More like engulfed but Naya just shrugged and went with the flow. After the day she'd had, not to mention just how emotionally exhausted she was, it was safe to say if even Ryan were to try and hug her, she probably would fall into his embrace. But that was as unlikely as her getting home before 11 o'clock.

The cast said there goodbyes and Naya went to walk away, realizing only then that she had a certain blonde in toe. Their hands still comfortably linked between each others, Naya continued to walk, slowing down for Heather to catch up beside her before resting her head comfortably against the girls shoulder. Since they were in their Cheerio's uniforms, her legs erupted in goosebumps upon walking in the cold night air between the stage and her trailer. As they began to approach the confined space that they spent most of their spare time, Naya felt Heather unexpectedly pull away from her. The cool air hit the palm of her hand like a slap in the face. From the dim light illuminating the entrance to Heather's trailer, Naya could see Taylor awaiting her arrival. Not so much as waiting for the awkward goodbye or tortured look Heather always seemed to give her, as though she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Naya stalked off and into her trailer. Heather paused momentarily, staring after her best friend but Naya didn't want her to think about it. Things were good, or at least they were beginning to get that way again and she would be damned if she let her emotions ruin that.

Chancing a peek out of her window, she drew back the blinds slightly and saw the last thing she'd wanted to see. Heather placing her lips against his. It was a small kiss, almost chaste but it was still one less kiss that Naya could call her own. Not that they'd ever even kissed, she thought bitterly to herself. Not even in the fucking show, Naya shook her head and sighed, turning her back on the happy couple and clenching a fist. She would grab her stuff and head home, possibly watch some crappy rerun on television before falling to sleep, tired and upset. Naya couldn't help but let out some of her anger as she picked up a box of crackers and threw them across the trailer. They hit the wall and burst everywhere. Damn it she thought, now she would have to waste her morning cleaning that up. For fuck sakes, how could she not see? Then again, Naya found herself slipping down the pantry wall and sitting on the kitchen floor, how could she see? Even Naya knew how good of a job she did, concealing her true feelings. How could Heather ever really see what she hardly let anybody see?

A knock sounded on her door. Naya knew exactly who it was and she refused to open. Refused to let the blonde see just what affect she'd had on her. It was ridiculous really, but this was important to her, Heather was important to her and Naya needed a moment. More than a moment if she was being completely honest, just to keep her sanity in tact. Although she couldn't really classify herself as somebody completely sane, who the fuck throws biscuits because their best friend is kissing their boyfriend? Naya does, that's who, her stupid head answered as footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Heather had gotten the point and Naya wasn't about to run after her, not again. Once was enough today, she rubbed her temples and jumped a little when her phone began to ring in her pocket. Glancing at the screen, it was Lea and she picked up immediately.

"You okay?" were the first words she breathed over the line and Naya instantly knew that she had seen the exchange, or rather, lack there of.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she tried to pass it off as nothing, but Lea was much to clever for her tricks.

"I'll be over in a tic," the brunette responded with concern laced in her voice "and I stole the bottle of wine Ryan got given today" Naya couldn't help but laugh as the dial-tone sounded. Lea always cheered her up, and within minutes the brunette was announcing her arrival, which entailed a sort of knock before entering without permission. Naya didn't mind, it's how it had always been. It's how it had been with Heather once upon a time.


	3. Chapter 3 Like A Charm

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the person's mentioned in this story, nor does this story represent real happenings or feelings. This piece of work is purely fiction and does not reflect on the person's spoken about.

A/N: So got a few reviews! Woohoo, and they were really lovely, served to motivate me. This chapter is kinda crazy but I kinda felt as though Naya needed it for character progression, to show how much she is being affected by everything and especially all her feelings. Plus the stuff that has been going on at work, people have different ways of dealing with things and this is hers. For better or worse right? Anyway, let me know your thoughts on where I'm taking the story and hope you enjoy this next installment! - Chels

Chapter 3. Like A Charm

That night Naya found herself staring up at the roof of her trailer. It provided her no warmth on this cold December night. Winter was fast proving to be much cooler than previous years. She and Lea had drank the entire content of bottle, and while she handled her liquor well, Lea was a lightweight and soon passed out after her last glass was drained of its contents. All it did was leave Naya alone with her thoughts. The kind that plagued her in the dark and made her reconsider everything. She was sick of this, sick of contemplating, sick of reevaluating. Absolute sick and tired of wishing that the one thing that would never be hers, would suddenly turn around and realize she had been there all along. It was stupid, and childish, almost like a Blaine and Kurt storyline. What she needed to do was leave her thoughts behind, and she needed to do it right now. Glancing over to Lea, she rolled her eyes at the brunette and smiled. She was spread out over the entire couch, head using the only pillow in Naya's trailer for all it was worth.

Naya thought for a moment, about where she would go, or if she even wanted to be alone. She knew she had work in the morning, that was constantly in the back of her mind but right now she couldn't let that dictate where she would go or how she would spend her time. She needed to get out of here, preferably before her thoughts drowned her alive. They were constant and repetitive, forever marching along to the same fucking beat and it was just about driving her mad. If anybody would be awake at this hour, Naya smiled mischievously, Kevin would be. Grabbing her car keys, she quickly made for her car, exceeded the speed limit and arrived at Kevin's in no time at all. Slamming her car door as an insurance policy in case Bee wasn't awake, Naya made a tight fist and banged it relentlessly against his door. It only took a few knocks however until he opened on up, a confused expression gracing his ragged looking features.

"Why you be knockin' on my door at this hour woman?" he imitated the way somebody who resided in the hood would answer the door.

"First, nobody be callin' me woman," Naya replied, a gigantic smile spreading across her face "secondly, let me in yeah? It's be cold out here!" she exclaimed, Kevin offering a perplexed look in return upon evaluating her appearance.

"Any reason you still be wearing yo' Cheerio's uniform?" he asked comically, Naya lolling her head back as she watched Kevin step aside and let her in.  
>"Fuck," Kevin just sent her a goofy smile and pulled her in under his arm.<p>

"What's up Nay?" he asked, the two making their way into his lounge room. Naya ended up pulling Kevin along further when he tries to stop them, more or less suggesting sitting down on the sofa. She wanted more drinks.

"Nothing knocking back a few won't fix" she begins to raid his liquor stash as Kevin sits down at the kitchen counter and puts his head in his hands.

"Right, I saw you today, you know?" he observed, Naya raising an eyebrow and turning to face him "even Einstein would have been able to see something was up" she was confused.

"That makes no sense Bee," she chuckles "of course Einstein would have been able to see something was up, he is a genius" Kevin gulped, being called out.

"A dead genius, who is no longer around to see anything" he retorted, his brain not working properly at this time of night. He watched as Naya poured a lot of vodka into her cocktail.

"A genius none the less," she took a sip of her drink and exhaled a pleased sigh "your argument is invalid" she winked and put the lid on the bottle before taking a considerable swig.

"So you admit that there was something up?" Kevin changed the subject, his terrible attempt of wit finally giving him an advantage, although Naya just shrugged.

"Ryan was all kinds of up in my grill today," he couldn't help but laugh at this remark "I swear I nearly went Lima Height's on his arse" Naya made her way to Kevin with her drink and offered him a sip. He declined.

"I don't know what the hell is up with that idiot lately, but I agree, totally getting on my nerves" Kevin agreed, watching as Naya turned on his sound system in the lounge room, placed a CD in the disk tray and chose a song.

"I just can't be bothered with him anymore, and I mean you cannot tell me it escapes everyone's notice that he blatantly rides me harder than everyone else?" Naya observed, Kevin taking a moment to think about it before nodding.

"Yeah, it sucks Nay," she began to dance, beckoning one of her closest friends from the cast over.

"Come on Bee, you know you want to boogie down" she grinned, polishing off her drink and offering the glass to Kevin. He complied and took it without complaint.

"How about I just get you another," he made himself useful as she swayed in the lounge room.

They danced for a while, or rather Naya danced and continued ordering drinks as though Kevin were a bartender and this was some sort catered house party for two. Soon enough he had began to join in too, and the drinks flowed freely. The music steered more away from the groovy and toward the general feel-good kind, and the alcohol consumption was outrageous given they had to be at work in; oh shit, Naya draped an arm around Kevin to steady herself. Work in an hour. How in the hell had they possibly let go of time that well? She could vaguely hear Kevin slur something over the music but ignored him, opting to place her near empty glass down in the kitchen and sit down on a chair. Her feet were aching from dancing for hours on end. Her stupidity could be put down to one thing, and one thing only; genuinely lacking intelligence. She was completely smashed, and not in the conventional way either. More in the 'i've been drinking steadily for consecutive hours' kind of way. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to sober up in an hour.

Kevin continued to dance by himself, much like he had one time in that Glee episode. Although the absolute last thing she wanted to think about was Glee. Naya woke from her stupor when she heard her phone ringing over the music. Rushing on unstable legs to answer the cellular device, Naya didn't even bother to check the caller ID before blurting a greeting.

"Hello, you've reached Naya and Kevin's All-Night Rave Brothel Sex Palace, how can I help thee?" Kevin entered the kitchen and giggled at Naya's ridiculous response.

"Um, Naya?" shit, it was Heather of all people. She really needed to learn not to put her foot in her mouth, it so didn't help her cause.

"Well hello Brittany" whilst sober thoughts may have been floating around in her mind, she was still most definitely intoxicated and extremely drunk.

"Heather" she corrected her slip up as Naya laughed and Kevin hit his hand against his forehead as if to say she had made the most obvious mistake.

"Duh, I knew that silly" Naya sat back down in her chair once more and let a sloppy smile overtake her features, eyes completely glazed.

"Sure you did, Santana" Kevin drew out her characters name, literally collapsing on the kitchen floor in laughter when his diaphragm could no longer hold the 'a' in Santana.

"Are you drunk?" whoa, blunt Heather. She hardly ever just came out and said what she was thinking, especially if it was stuff like that. She must be really pissed off Naya thought.

"Possibly, it's all a haze of perceptions really" she slurred incoherently as she heard Heather release a groan over the other end of the phone.

"Nay, are you serious?" was all she said in reply. Well obviously she wasn't pretending to be hammered so yes, indeed she was serious.

"S'not a big deal" she tried to convince Heather, but unfortunately she wasn't doing a good job of convincing herself, let alone anybody else.  
>"Jesus, how the fuck are you going to get to work? You won't be able to drive?" Naya hadn't thought of that. Damn Heather for being responsible, usually it was the other way round.<p>

"Kevin," was all she said, her eyes focused on the other side of the kitchen "Kevin Michael McHale, do not even think about putting the lid on that bottle without pouring me a drink Monsieur" Heather was quite literally seconds from hanging up on her cast-mate and supposed best friend. Essentially leaving Naya alone to figure out the mess she was so obviously going to be in.

"French now are we? Mademoiselle?" Kevin curtseyed, spilling a half of his drink "oops" he watched the liquid splatter at his feet.

"S'hopeless Heather" Naya commented, letting her head fall in her hands as she was forced to think about her current predicament.  
>"Shuddup!" Kevin wailed from the kitchen, Naya giggling. "I'd like to see you pour a drink straight James Bond" he began to mope as he tended to the spillage on the floor.<p>

"Do you reckon -" Naya began to speak into the phone, Heather quick to cut her off.

"I'll be there in twenty" Heather paused for a second, Naya's ears pricking up as she heard somebody speak in the background.

"Get off the phone babe, we still have like an hour before work" she physically felt her stomach churn as she recognized Taylor's voice.

"Make sure your ready Naya and -" the cherry on top was hearing the sound of a kiss that Naya could only guess was placed upon Heather's neck, resonating across the line.

"I'm gonna be sick..." she immediately rushed from her current position to the bathroom, phone in hand as she emptied her guts in the toilet bowl.

"And for god sakes have a shower" the dial-tone sounded as she dropped the phone carelessly on the tiles and sat down, resting her back against the cool wall.

She did not even want to contemplate coming face to face with Heather. The prospect made her cringe at the state of her. Naya needed to muster the strength to get herself into the shower, and even then work on the set of Glee was no motivation at all to get herself off the bathroom floor. The tiles were so nice and cool down here, she would lie there an eternity if the outside world weren't calling. Having to deal with a less than impressed Ryan was far scarier than Heather could ever appear. Groaning loudly as her vision blurred and she began to spin slightly on the spot, Naya mustered the strength to stand herself up and wander over to the shower. Even then it probably took her a good five minutes to so much as lift an arm and turn on the water. What took even longer was finding the right temperature. It wasn't until she walked into the shower and felt the water fall upon her did she realize she was still in her clothes. Unfortunately for Naya and her career as an actress and singer on Glee, those clothes just so happened to be her Cheerio's uniform.

"Shit god fucking damn it!" she cursed angrily, trying to slip her tiny frame out of the now soaked cheer leading uniform. Wet clothes had the annoying habit of becoming rather clinging when exposed to large amounts of water, but eventually she flung it over the top of the showers glass walls and proceeded to stand semi-naked under the showers stream. The water felt so good falling against her skin, droplets cascading down every inch of her body and running freely to the drain. Naya was delirious and almost in state of unconsciousness when a knock woke her from her drunken musings.

"Nay, its Heather," well obviously, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to lean against the tiled wall for support "everything okay in there?" she asked. The concern bought her some warmth, especially when she only now realized she must of bumped the hot water handle and turned it off. For a while now Naya had been taking a cold shower.

"Yeah," was her lazy reply, eyes falling shut once more. It only took a moment of shut eye before Naya was passing out and sat down on the floor of the shower.

"Naya?" Heather spoke softly, having not heard a reply. She waited a moment before shouting louder. "Naya? Naya? Kevin she better not have passed out in there or else I'm blaming you!" Heather spat angrily in his direction, although he was so clearly asleep on the sofa. "Why me?" she asked herself before banging loudly on the door "Naya Rivera you wake your arse up right now and get out of that shower!" Heather screamed, the situation getting the better of her. She was agitated, sure, but she was also really goddamn angry. What in the hell was going on with Naya? And why did she feel it was her sole responsibility to keep it from her best friend?

After a few minutes elapsed, Heather eventually reasoned she had no other choice but to enter the bathroom, regardless of Naya's privacy. Once she did so, she thanked the lord above that her friend was still partially dressed. The girl hadn't gotten so far as taking off her underwear, although her bra had been discarded with, wait, was that her Cheerio's uniform? Jesus Christ Heather sighed as she saw Naya curled up on the showers floor, water pelting down on her tiny and exhausted figure. She looked so fragile in that exact moment, Heather thought as she bent down to her friends level and gently placed the hair in Naya's face, behind her ear.

"Alright," she spoke more to herself, as means of motivation than to the sleeping Naya "come here you gigantic sack of drunkenness" she chuckled, reaching forward and grabbing a hold of her. It took Heather a few minutes to so much as prop Naya up against the showers wall. However once she had done that, the tall blonde dancer found it much easier to place her arms underneath Naya's seemingly lifeless ones, and pull her body upward until she was leaning against Heather.

"Come on Nay, time to wake up," she slapped the brunettes cheeks a few times, softly as to not scare the living shit out of her. Finally Naya responded, groaning and shaking her head in dispute.  
>"No, no, no" she kept muttering incoherently as Heather shook her head.<p>

"Yes, yes, yes" the blonde's upbeat voice caused Naya's eyes to shoot open and glare in her friends direction.

"You're evil" she went to wander away from the blonde, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before once again propping herself up against a wall and closing her eyes, sleep tirelessly nagging at her eyelids.

"Whoa, no you don't Nay" Heather rushed to her aid before she fell down again. "Stay with me here, all I need is for you to just stay awake long enough to get dressed and then I'll dump you in my car, you can sleep on the way to work" Heather tried to bargain with her as Naya pouted.

"But I haven't any clothes, whatever will I do?" she spoke dramatically, beginning to twirl around in the bathroom, her towel abandoning her.

"Oh my god Nay, cover up" Heather laughed, quickly retrieving the towel and holding it out, wrapping both the towel and her arms around Naya.

"Hm, your warm" Naya grimaced, somewhat snuggling into Heather's embrace as the blonde tried to direct her from the bathroom before she could pass out again.

"And your so bloody cold, what did you have a cold shower or something?" Heather wondered as the two moved into one of Kevin's spare bedrooms, Heather holding onto the bag of spare clothes she had preemptively bought for her friend.

"You could say that," Naya winked at Heather "couldn't stop thinking about you babe" a wayward hand gave a small squeeze of her friends ass.

"Okay then" Heather couldn't help but begin to laugh, grabbing Naya's hand and putting it somewhere far from her buttocks. "Let's get you dressed" she drew her attention to the clothes she had bought over, which desperately needed to be worn, and by Naya; right away.

Heather battled with her best friend as the two fell over on more than one occasion, and Naya sometimes had to be seated on the bed as to move along the process. But eventually she became clothed and blissful in the warm jumper Heather had thought to bring her. God she loved that girl, more than a friend should but less than Heather knew about. It worked better that way, Naya mused as Heather gave her a small smile and placed her wet clothes into a plastic bag. Naya had no idea how she was going to explain the Cheerio's uniform but she didn't particularly care at this moment in time. Her primary objective was walking herself to Heather's car so that she could most definitely pass out again. The blonde glanced at Kevin, who had himself draped over the entire sofa. Rolling her eyes, she clapped her hands in his direction and watched as he cleverly followed her in a somewhat drunken but still half asleep state. Finally she had gotten the two in the car, Naya in the front and Kevin literally lying down in the back. Heather hopped in the drivers seat and buckled up, chancing a glance at her friend. Naya was sitting in the passenger seat, head lolled to the side and eyes unabashedly on her. A sort of grin broke out from her lips and Heather couldn't help but return one as she turned the keys in the ignition.

Immediately she turned up the radio as to drown out Kevin's obnoxious snoring, Pink playing loudly through the speakers. Her cheeks blushed a deep crimson thinking about her CD selection, but Naya completely broke out in a fit of joyous giggles. Heather felt a hard kick in the back of her seat, Kevin groaning and trying to cover his ears when Naya began to sing along.

"This is my jam!" she began to shimmy in her seat, singing along to 'Just Like A Pill'.

"Mhm" Heather nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the road. It was obvious to anybody who even knew Naya the faintest that she'd have to be totally hammered to be singing along and bopping to Pink. It was quite hysterical actually, and Kevin was barely dealing in the backseat but at this particular moment, Heather couldn't bring herself to care about him, especially with Naya being as cute as she was beside her.

"_I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun_" she happily sang along, distracting Heather far more than she should have been. The girl was not going to sober up before arriving on the set of Glee. This was a disaster in wait, but no matter what Heather was not going to let Naya get any extra treatment from Ryan. She was absolutely sick of the way he treated her friend, especially since she was so obviously going through something.

"Please shut her up" Kevin pleaded as Heather laughed, looking over to the brunette.

"_I said I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch_" Naya sang loudly, grabbing a random hairbrush Heather kept in the glove-box and using it as her microphone. She turned to her friend and directed the words to Heather "_I swear you're just like pill, instead of making me better, you keep making me ill!_" Heather stared at her best friend for a long moment, the two exchanging unreadable looks before Naya smiled stupidly at her, effectively discarding the fear that was building over a simple line in a song.

"Didn't know you felt that way Nay?" Heather nervously replied with a giggle as the music drowned out Naya's audible gulp.

"Ha, yeah" she mustered a smile as the song ended. Having exerted so much energy on singing and dancing, she was once again finding herself tired "so sleepy" she murmured, her eyes falling down to Heather's hand on the gearstick.

"I told you to have a sleep on the drive" she observed, slowing down as they approached a set of red lights.

"Okay" she sighed in a sleep dazed state, her hand automatically reaching for Heather's. The blonde was surprised at first but warmed to the idea of Naya holding her hand as she put the car into gear and proceeded to move from her standstill, the lights turning green.

It didn't take long at all for Naya to drift off. In fact Heather was convinced the best thing for her friend was to sleep off the alcohol. Not that it would do her much good at this late stage, especially if she and Kevin had been drinking throughout the night, but the last thing she needed was to draw any attention to the fact she was still drunk, rather than hungover. Thank god it was a simple scene and they were only required in the background. Heather would look after her today, even though she was angry and even though she was extremely pissed off. She would look after Naya because its what the brunette would do without question, for the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4 The Longest Yard

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the person's mentioned in this story, nor does this story represent real happenings or feelings. This piece of work is purely fiction and does not reflect on the person's spoken about.

A/N: Hey guys, so lets be honest, I couldn't wait to update again because this was such an interesting/fun chapter to write. Plus I have finished school and thus find a lot of time on my hands to update regularly. Lucky for you :) So remember to review, thanks for the compliments about my last chapter and I hope you enjoy! - Chels

Chapter 4. The Longest Yard

"Hemo! And Naya!" Dianna exclaimed brightly as they walked from the cast car-park. Naya groaned and shot the blonde a glare underneath her sunglasses. If looks could kill, hers certainly would have.

"Morning NayNay, and Heather Morris, what's happening?" Amber shone them a 1000 watt smile. Naya tried to do the same but it only came out like an unwelcome growl. She heard Heather apologize to their cast-mate as they continued to walk.

"Naya, up top" Mark held up his palm for a high-five, to which Heather responded and slapped his hand. "Didn't realize your name was Naya, Heath" fuck you Mark, Naya's conscious screamed inside her mind. He knew the tell-tale signs of Naya Rivera having been on the piss, and he was totally being an asshole.

"Can we make it our point to try and avoid any more cast members?" Naya requested as Heather turned to her, laughed and then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, your serious?" the blonde watched as her friend sighed hopelessly "Nay, we're on set, exactly how easy do you think that's going to be?" she just rolled her eyes, shrugged and began walking again.

"Alright, just the ones that will persist to annoy the living shit out of me" Naya narrowed it down just in time to see Lea sitting out the front of her trailer. There was no way she was confronting Lea, not before being forced in the same room with her at least. "Your trailer, now!" Naya ordered, her voice demanding as Heather caught sight of Lea and laughed.

"Okay" she obliged, pulling the brunette into her trailer and shutting the door. Upon turning around, Naya was already horizontal on the sofa and burying her head into the pillow. "Nay, you have to stay awake" she observed, walking over to the mirror and evaluating her appearance.

"Hemo, I don't think I can do this today" she finally admitted, her pride being shoved aside. Whilst Naya was the last person on this earth to get hangovers, she was possibly the first person that would die of sleep deprivation, and right now, she was running on less than one.

"No offense Nay, but I would have more sympathy if you hadn't of done this to yourself" the blonde started to undress.

The fact that Heather was guilt tripping her for being so irresponsible kind of irked Naya, after all the only reason she had been so reckless was the girl in standing front of her. Running away from her and the stupid feelings she seemed to stir in Naya. Little did the brunette know that those feelings weren't as easily out run as she might have first thought. They lingered and proceeded to mock her the entire night. The more alcohol she consumed, the more it seemed to blunt the sheer force of these feelings. She was hopelessly and quite possibly irrevocably in love with her best friend.

Naya found herself staring up at the ceiling. At this moment in time it was the safest place for her gaze to be directed, especially with a half dressed Heather in her vicinity. She liked the idea of being able to sneak glances at the blondes exquisite body, however it probably wouldn't be her wisest move. Naya had made it a somewhat hobby to stare at Heather without the dancers knowledge, and that had lead for an on-going joke on set. One which involved Naya being portrayed as a hormonal teen that couldn't quite keep it in her pants long enough not to stare hungrily at her friend. When in reality her eyes just naturally sought out Heather.

"Man I do not feel well" Kevin barged into Heather's trailer, causing the blonde to cover up and shriek.

"What the fuck Kevin, knock first!" she hit him when passing by to find her Cheerio's shirt. Kevin just shrugged and let his gaze fall on Naya.

"You have got to be kidding me? Get up Naya!" he shouted in particular outrage. Naya didn't respond, but rather continued to stare hopelessly at the roof and ponder her thoughts.

"What is your problem now Kev?" she found herself asking automatically. Her tone was void of any sort of emotion, indicating this was something of a regular occurrence. Not the alcohol induced workdays, but the dramatics of one Kevin McHale.

"Um, other than the fact that I was close to turning off my TV and innocently going to bed about six hours ago, until you wandered in my apartment and decided to have an all-night bender, I'm not entirely sure" he wasn't making any sense, Naya thought to herself as she choose to ignore the long winded sentence. Chances are he probably hadn't made any sense to a sober Heather either.

"Right, so you hold me responsible for your current state?" she questioned, getting the facts straight before she would literally obliterate his stupidity.

"Let me see? Yes!" his temper was obvious but Naya didn't mind. She knew how to deal with Kevin.  
>"Well I'll let you in on one thing okay? I didn't open your front door, didn't let myself in, didn't force drinks down your throat, didn't force you to dance and I certainly am not to blame for your current situation, Understood?" a pathetic whimper could be heard from near the trailers door. Naya had completely and utterly torn her friend to shreds, and he was now a shriveling mess on the floor.<p>

"Jesus Kevin, can you get out of my trailer?" Heather stared at him as though he was some sort of nuisance, which he totally was, Naya thought.

"F-f-fine" he sobbed, picking himself up off the floor and leaving the two girls alone again.

Naya couldn't help but let out a laugh. It kind of was her fault he was in this position, and while she may have been telling the truth about all of those things previously, she did have a way of peer pressuring, and Kevin had succumbed last night. Once Heather was done she and Naya made their way over to the brunette's trailer, where she found her spare Cheerio's uniform, thank lord, and then the two went to hair and makeup. Lea was also there, which Naya was dreading but she was far too busy speaking to Dianna and Chris to even notice her arrival, so she more or less hid in the corner and waited for her stylist.

She'd tried to keep the sunglasses on but eventually they came off and her eyes stung. Not only were they noticeably bloodshot, she could hardly keep them open. Ryan was totally going to know something was up. Sighing, Naya just lolled her head back and let the usual routine ensue. It wasn't long until they were done and the entire cast was being summoned to the Glee Choir room. When Naya arrived, Heather having gone back to her trailer to get something, she slyly slipped her sunglasses back on and entered the room. Most of her friends were waiting, which meant she automatically received a disapproving look from Ryan but she chose to ignore it. If it was the last thing Naya was going to do today, it was to engage with her boss. Brad Falchuk was lingering around set as well today, which meant that if Ryan was going to be singling her out, he would be doing it on his best behavior. Either way she just wished he would bury whatever beef he had with the brunette and just move on, but this was wishful thinking; on both their parts.

As soon as Darren and Mark arrived, as well as Heather, they were ready to begin filming. Naya was simply praying for the end and her prayers began when Ryan ordered for her to take those 'ridiculous' glasses off. He was such a jackass. She did as he said because she was avoiding an argument, but it certainly didn't mean she was happy with the decision.

"Okay, and Kev, you just need to move over to your right a little, no, your _right_" Ryan looked at him as though her was stupid when his wheelchair had started left. Naya felt for Bee, she really did. The poor thing looked far worse than her, in fact he kind of looked semi drunk yet hungover at the same time. It was awful. At least she was still riding the waves of drunkenness whilst being incredibly tired.

"And action" Ryan called out, Brad waving his arms about behind camera as Lea sung at the front of the room, Matthew standing beside her. The camera then panned the entire cast before stopping on Naya. Of course it had to bloody stop on her. "Cut! Naya, what in the world are you doing?" Ryan made a disgusted face, although to Naya it just looked like he was confused and constipated at the same time.

"Watching Rachel perform" she simply retorted.

"And what _should _you be doing?" he asked, his eyes widening as though she may just be the dumbest person on this earth.

"Ah, watching Rachel perform?" was this a trick question? Either way she thought she'd answered adequately enough both times. But by the way Ryan was shooting her a ludicrous look, it meant apparently not.

"No, Naya, your not supposed to be gawking at your fellow Glee club member with bulging eyes and drool foaming at the side of your mouth, your supposed to be harmonizing in the background" oh fuck, he'd been right. She was supposed to be doing that. "Can you do that for me Naya? Or is the idea of opening and closing your mouth in time with a tune a little to complex for your brain to comprehend?" Naya found herself nodding her head in compliance as Heather frowned.

"Whoa, your really out of line Ryan" she spoke with confidence, her words splitting the stunned silence like a knife.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not in the rude sort of way but more in the taken aback manner.

"You heard me, more than three quarters of that sentence was unnecessary, and I'm fairly sure not only is it mean, and bullying, it's also harassment in the workplace" Naya and majority of the cast turned to face the blonde, who seemed to be seething with anger.

"It's what Heather?" he looked perplexed, and just utterly confused, as though the rug had been pulled out from under him. Naya turned to her best friend, awaiting her response.

"It's unprofessional," she spat with bitterness and resentment "you can't always just single out Naya and treat her like the work she is producing isn't good enough, it's not fair" Naya found herself gulping loudly and a wayward hand making its way over to Heather's. The blonde clasped it and squeezed tightly, acknowledging her gesture.

"Everybody take five yeah?" Brad opted as he interjected and clapped his hands together awkwardly. Immediately Naya was standing up and dragging Heather outside.

They were in the hallway of William McKinley High and the brunette didn't have one positive thing to say to her friend, other than the pestering thought in the back of her mind that she might just lose her job. Either way it didn't seem to phase Naya much today, all it did however, was stir up an insane amount of feelings which were all directed toward Heather. The blonde looked in her direction, gorgeous blue eyes boring into her dark brown. Gazes met each other and not a singular word was exchanged between the pair before they both knew and understood what the other was thinking. Naya pulled her into a warm embrace, somewhat burying her pounding head into her friends blonde head of hair. If ever she needed Heather, today was most certainly the day fit for the tall blonde to become her knight in shining armor.

Naya was acutely aware of her cast-mates voices all around her, but none were directed at the pair so there they stood, arms wrapped tightly around one another. If Naya thought long and hard about it, Ryan actually had been extremely out of line, and it somewhat bothered her because now the entire cast, if they couldn't already, would now see it. She had to wonder if she had done something wrong, or if her acting was literally as bad as he made it out to be. He couldn't exactly attack her if there was technically nothing there to attack, so Naya figured she mustn't be doing a bang up job of the extra airtime she'd gotten this season.

Eventually Heather pulled away from her friend and offered a warm smile in consolation. Naya smiled back, relinquishing all the strength she'd formally had over the blonde and handing it to her in hearts. It was then that she had remembered the poker night Dianna had mentioned yesterday. The brunette hadn't particularly being paying to much interest, but she now wondered if there game was tonight. If so, there was probably no way she would make it now but in the off chance she slept off her lack of sobriety, it was always an option.

"Hey girls," Brad approached them, Naya being pulled from her thoughts and immediately searching for her best friends hand. Finding it, she squeezed tightly and waited for their director to speak. "I spoke to Ryan, look Heath, as much as you were in the right, speaking up at that particular moment probably wasn't your brightest moment" he admitted sheepishly, placing an awkward hand at the back of his neck and rubbing it.

"I only did what I thought was necessary, he was blatantly attacking Naya and frankly its getting old" Heather was right, it was happening much to frequently and it was breaking down Naya's self-esteem.

"I know, okay," Brad nodded in an understanding manner "a few others, Ian included have noticed and have been meaning to find the right time to pull him aside and discuss it."  
>"Well no offense, but meaning to and actually doing so are two different things. Meanwhile Naya keeps getting the brunt of his shitty mood swings and unnecessary artistic remarks" she watched her director sigh. It was a lose  lose situation for him. Either way he would try and put it, Heather would bite back, standing firm that Ryan had gotten what he deserved.

"Alright, I can see that we're not going to agree one hundred percent on this but at least respect the fact that the man is technically your boss" Naya glanced at her best friend, knowing what Brad had just said wouldn't sit well with her. She had turned just in time to see the blonde roll her eyes.

"Fine" she replied like it was asking far too much of her to even acknowledge that small fact.

"Great!" he exclaimed, smiling at the two "now are we ready to return in there and finish up that scene?" Heather looked to Naya, who in turn just shrugged. What choice did they have?

As soon as they walked back into the Glee Choir room, there was an evident amount of tension in the air. In fact it rivaled that of the months directly after Naya and Mark had broken up. With him and all his gallivanting about with numerous women, it was hard for the cast not to take sides. It was kind of like the first season Mash Off, boys against girls. The guys had argued that he wasn't used to all the female attention, and what had Naya expected? Well first off, she'd expected him to keep his dick in his pants, but knowing Mark since their break up and the first half of season one, she could safely say that was a terrible expectation to have had of the man. He wouldn't know monogamy if it hit him square in his perfectly tanned package.

Naya however just chose to ignore Ryan, as she had done Mark and did her work perfectly so he couldn't draw any sort of attention her way. It also helped that all the while she concentrated, her efforts were unraveled with a certain hand that was either clasped in hers or resting comfortingly on her knee. At one stage Heather had moved their chairs closer so that she could place a protective arm around her, but Ryan had cottoned on and told her to move back and in his words, certainly not mine 'stop being all over Naya like a dolphin on heat'. It was supposed to be some inside joke, especially since dolphin's are only gay sharks, according to Brittany, but Naya hadn't found it funny. If anything she had just found it inappropriate, not to mention it had caused for the girl to pull away from her all together.

Needless to say it was a long hours work after that statement had littered the air. Naya was literally about to pass out from exhaustion when they wrapped the scene. She instantly made her way over to Kevin and jumped in his lap on the wheelchair. Somehow it had escaped the crews notice that he had nodded off, and Naya watched as he jolted awake at the unfamiliar weight in his lap. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, less than impressed.

"Woman why you be in my chair?" he asked, his eyes extremely bloodshot and face a pale white.

"Because you be taking me to the cafeteria," she demanded, Kevin staring at her as though she had lost a brain cell, or 200 "seriously you lazy sleeper-er or whatever, slumbee?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, at loss for what his friend was trying to say or insinuate. "You fell asleep while I had to literally peg my eyes open so they wouldn't fall shut in a scene" she glared in his direction, Kevin releasing a chuckle as he recognized what she'd been trying to say.

"Oh right," he gave her a cheesy grin and began to wheel his wheelchair from the Choir room "you _literally _pegged your eyes open?" he looked at her, bemused as Naya slapped him in the back of the head. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" he tried to rub his head and soothe it from the dull pain he'd been subjected to.

"Being a sarcastic jackass" she simply answered as they caught up to Dianna and Mark.

"Well hello, if it isn't Charlie Sheen and Brooke Mueller" Dianna greeted, her eyes falling upon Naya and Kevin as Mark let out a chuckle.

"Nice one!" he clapped her on the back, laughing loudly.

"Only one flaw with that call..." Kevin shrugged, Dianna shooting him a skeptical look. Even Naya had to agree that her call was genius. "We don't touch the smack" they all giggled at his reference to drugs.

"So you admit to being under the influence?" the gorgeous blonde questioned, her incredible green eyes penetrating Naya's.

"I think 'under the weather' would be a much more accurate term" she nodded as Dianna shook her head.

"You crazy kids" they entered the lunchroom and immediately Naya felt her stomach grumble from the lack of attention it had been paid. Other than the alcohol she had consumed by the bucket load last night, she hadn't even had dinner.

"Safe to say I am starving right now" her eyes fell on the variety of food availible.

"Yeah" was all Kevin could say in return as she stood from his wheelchair and began to gather an assortment of food. Once happy with her selection, she made her way over to a table where Lea, Cory, Dianna and Chord were seated. Naya didn't particularly like the fact that yet another one of her exes was present at the table, but Chord was great and they got along brilliantly after everything had happened.

Sitting herself down next to the blonde, he smiled and pulled her in under one of his enormous arms. She couldn't help but feel a little comforted at this, letting him do so while she began to pile food into her mouth. The conversation continued as though she hadn't arrived but before long it had been exhausted and all eyes fell upon her. Naya was quite literally shoveling her lunch into her mouth, at a pace that was not healthy regarding digestion. Not to mention she was making an absolute pig of herself, and having four sets of eyes watching her inquisitively didn't sit well with Naya. Soon she found herself dropping her fork and giving them all a stern look.

"What?" she exclaimed, her cast-mates shrugging and muttering different excuses in unison. "Seriously, what is up with you lot?" Naya pressed, sensing they were avoiding something.

"Nothing, really" Cory assured her, although she didn't buy it for a second.

"So exactly how much did you drink last night?" Lea asked, Dianna slapping her friends arm as Naya sent a furious glare in the blondes direction.

"Wait, you were drinking last night?" Chord looked taken aback as he looked her up and down.

"Don't judge me Pansyholic" the whole table went silent as Naya let loose one of her 'Santana' calls.  
>"And what exactly does that mean?" he wondered, not particularly knowing if he wanted a firm answer.<p>

"It means you get tipsy off a glass of bubbly, lightweight" Chord's cheeks blushed bright red as Cory and Lea laughed. "Uh, you can't talk Miss '3 standard drinks and ima call it a night'" Lea's laugh instantly stopped as Dianna shook her head at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

"It's not a competition guys" she observed, Naya letting out an obnoxiously loud groan.

"Oh please, we all know if it was, I'd win" she shrugged. Most of them at the table would have to agree, if anybody could hold their liquor, it was Naya Rivera.

"That statement I highly disagree with" Mark leaned over into the conversation from another table, warranting a glare from Naya.

"As if! I could drink the tits off you any day of the week, which I did for the entire of our relationship" there was a hush across both her table and Mark's, which had Harry, Amber, Kevin and Heather surrounding him.

"Ha, and how was it that you did that?" Mark questioned, giving her possibly the sleaziest of looks she had ever received.

"Managed to refuse you sex each and _every _time your sloppy, drunken hands came into contact with me" there was a howl of laughter as the entire two tables erupted into hysterics. It was visible from Mark's expression that she'd hit a nerve.

"Erm, well..." he tried to regain the attention of his cast-mates "I can distinctly remember some of our best sex was as a result of you riding me in a drunken haze, proclaiming I was in fact a sex god" his outrageous proclamations had Chris, Darren and Jenna wandering over to see what all the commotion was about.

"No honey, that would have been what you moaned when I left you cold turkey to go _wanky _in the bathroom. All by your widdle swelf" Naya spoke in a babies voice, only to further patronize Mark as he shook his head and shrugged.

"You may know what to say Rivera, but we _all _know that if this was serious, not only would you be written off before I've down my fifth shot, you'd totally be in bed with me" again a hush settled over the table. Naya was not having a bar of his disgusting insinuations that their time together, had been that of mind blowing relations and some sort sexual awakening. If anything it served to steer her further away from men, and preferably toward Heather. The blonde was watching her carefully, waiting to see how she'd reply. Naya only so much as glanced in her direction before placing all attention squarely on Mark.

"It's on, like Donkey Kong" was all she had to say for herself, cheers coming from the table again as she stood up and sent him a wink before leaving the cafeteria and heading for her Trailer. Naya was positively fucked.


End file.
